doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Judith Noguera
) |ingreso_doblaje = 2009 2015 (3 años) |pais = Venezuela Chile |pais_direccion = Venezuela |estado = Activa |lugar_nacimiento = Maracay, Aragua, Venezuela |primera_aparicion = |salida_doblaje = 2014 (5 años)}} Judith Noguera es una actriz, directora, productora y operadora de audio de doblaje venezolana. Es conocida por haberle dado voz a personajes como Aisha en Winx Club, Zac en Shimmer y Shine, Rubí en Steven Universe, Dora en Dora y sus amigos, entre otros. DDS-Elecktra.png|Elektra Natchios en Daredevil y Defenders, su personaje mas conocido. Rubí.png|Rubí en Steven Universe, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos y su personaje favorito. Rosa Diaz.jpeg|Rosa Diaz (1era voz) en Brooklyn 9-9, otro de sus personajes mas famosos. Tails_Sonic_Boom.png|Tails (1era voz) de Sonic Boom, otro de sus personajes mas famosos. Archivo:Dora2.jpg|Dora en Dora y sus amigos. Archivo:Aisha5thSeason.jpg|Aisha de Winx Club (temp. 5-6). StarsaphireSHG.PNG|Zafiro Estrella en DC Superhero Girls. Croix_Meridies_card.jpg|Croix Meridies en Little Witch Academia (anime). BTR-Lucy.jpg|Lucy Stone en Big Time Rush. Betsy Putch.png|Betsy Putch en El proyecto Mindy. Deb.jpg|Deb en Ray Donovan. LIS-JUDY.jpg|Judy en Perdidos en el espacio (2018). YJ-WonderGirl.jpg|Chica Maravilla en Justicia Joven. Jane.png|Jane también en Steven Universe. Character_large_megan.jpg|Megan Sparkles en Sanjay y Craig. Vuclarence.jpg|Vu en Clarence. GatubelaSHG.PNG| Gatúbela (desde 3° temporada) en la franquicia DC Superhero Girls. SHGGigantaep14.png|Giganta en la catorce episodio de DC Superhero Girls BtB-BarbaraGordon.jpg|Barbara Gordon/Oráculo en Cuidado con Batman. Aqune_Spider_Riders.png|Aqune en Spider Riders. Bibi HAPCM.png|Bibi en Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos). Zac.jpg| Zac en Shimmer y Shine. PopPixies (14).png|Piff en Pop Pixie. Dulcelimon.jpg|Dulce de Limón (2ª voz) en Rosita Fresita: Aventuras en Tutti Frutti. Roquete.png|Rocket (1ª voz) en Gui y Estopa. Biografía Es licenciada en Comunicación Social, egresada en el 2011 de la Universidad Arturo Michelena, Carabobo. Realizó como trabajo de grado un cortometraje documental acerca del doblaje en Venezuela y su historia titulado “Doblado en Venezuela”. Dicha producción cuenta con la participación de personalidades del mundo del doblaje como Renzo Jiménez, profesor y director de doblaje con más de veinte años de experiencia, Manuel Riverol, director de M&M Studios (Lain), José Gregorio Quevedo, mezclador de M&M Studios (Lain), Lilo Schmid, actriz de doblaje y voz del canal HBO; y José Manuel Vieira, actor de doblaje, teatro y locutor de gran trayectoria en la industria del doblaje. El documental en el cual desempeñó el roll de directora, productora, camarógrafa y editora, se pasea desde los inicios del doblaje en Venezuela hasta la actualidad. Haciendo uso de material de archivo audiovisual y de la experiencia propia de los entrevistados. Actualmente labora como actriz de doblaje, egresada del curso de doblaje en español de Renzo Jiménez en el 2010 y operadora de doblaje de Etcétera Group. Por otro lado asiste como ponente en la Universidad Arturo Michelena en la materia electiva de “Doblaje para Cine y Televisión”. Además es fotógrafa, payafro de hospital de la asociación civil sin fines de lucro Dr. Afro de Maracay y locutora egresada de la Universidad Central de Venezuela. Actualmente radica en la Ciudad de Santiago, Chile, donde realiza doblajes en DINT Doblajes Internacionales desde 2015. Filmografía 'Anime' *Spider Riders - Akune / Hotarla / Voces diversas *Little Witch Academia (anime)- Croix 'Series animadas' *Sonic Boom - Miles "Tails" Prower - '''Colleen Villard *Dora y sus amigos - '''Dora *Shimmer y Shine - Zac * Misión Odisea - Nisa * Pop Pixie - Ninfea / Piff / Maxine / Otis / Voces diversa *Justicia Joven - Chica Maravilla / Wendy / Soñadora / Voz Computadora *Gui y Estopa - Rocket (1ra Voz) *Rosita Fresita: Aventuras en Tutti Frutti - Dulce de Limón (2da voz) / Bebé Berrikyn Rojo *Winx Club - Aisha (5ª-6ª temp.) / Cherie (desde ep. 137)/ Lemmy *Redakai - Gia/ Olma *Drama Total: La Venganza de la Isla - Mamá de Cameron *Lucky Fred - Directora / Sara / Brandon / Angélica / Alien Rob / Voces diversas *Eliot Kid - Marcus / Hanna / Carro / Voces diversas *Dora la exploradora - Vendedora / duendes / hadas / Cometa / circulo / cometa cancion / Monopatin *Yoohoo y sus amigos - Rubí / Fred / Voces diversas *Las Qpiz - Fether / Kerry / Voces diversas *Animales en calzones - Mona / Voces diversas *La Gatita Poppy - Ave torpe / Intro *Bob Esponja - Amiga de Perlita / Voces diversas *Kung Fu Dino Posse - Voces diversas *Jimmy Two-Shoes - Voces diversas *Campeones Sendokai - Fenzy *Daniel Tigre y su vecindad - Dra. Anna / Chreesie / Voces diversas *¡Ey, ese es mi fantasma! - Sandy / Serena / Doreen / Sra. Larkin *Trompa tren - Ana Conda / Oralina *Garrapatas y catapultas - Voces diversas / Cantantes *Las aventuras animadas de Tom Sawyer - Fantasma *Sanjay y Craig - Megan Sparkles * Cuidado con Batman - Barbara Gordon/Oráculo * Steven Universe - Rubí / Jane / Rubíes del Planeta Madre * Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos) - Bibi *Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción - Frijolito / Gatita / Batichica *La naranja molesta - Durazno *Campamento Lakebottom - Voces adicionales *Peg + Gato - Mora *Clarence - Vu *Super Why! - Whyatt (desde la temporada 3) *DC Super Hero Girls - Star Sapphire, Giganta y Gatúbela (3da voz) ( doblaje chilena) *Paw Patrol - Tracker 'Películas animadas' *Winx Club: El Fénix de Sombras - Aisha - '''Keke Palmer' *Winx Club: El secreto del reino perdido - '''Aisha / '''Belladona / Zing / Piff *Happy Family / Monters Family - Max *Rock Dog - Darma *Blinki Bil - Nutsy *Bling - Sue *Batman: Año uno - Holly Robinson *Justice League: Doom - Luisa Lane / Diez *Papá, soy una zombi - Brianna *Los patines mágicos - Bernie *Querido Drácula - Voces diversas *Una navidad abominable - Voces diversas 'Películas' *El milagro de Fátima (2017) - Jacinta Marto (Matilde Serrão) *Mujer en llamas (2017) - Frankie Dyson (Sage Correa) ( Doblaje Chileno) *Todo por la música (2013) - Maddi (Lauren Fray) *Vehículo 19 (2013) - Niño vendedor (Sizo Motsoko) y Voces Adicionales *Tom, Dick y Harriet (2013) - Darlene y Voces Adicionales *Scary Movie 5 - 'Lindsay Lohan' (ella misma) / Niñera / Gaston / Voces adicionales (2013) *Mental - Tisha (Megan Holloway) / voces adicionales (2012) *The Place Beyond the Pines - Jennifer (Rose Byrne) (2012) venezolano *De Prada a Nada - '''Mary Domínguez' (Alexa Vega) *Fuerzas especiales - Jannard (Lexa Doig) *Whitney Brown - Lindsay / Letreros *Tentación en Manhattan (doblaje venezolano) - Wendy Best (Busy Philipps) *Capacidad disminuida (doblaje venezolano) - Dillon (Jimmy Bennett) *El conde de Montecristo (1975) - Valentine De Villefort *El amor duele (Love Hurts) - Maharani *Condena injusta - Fita *El suplente - Lisa Rodríguez *Little Fish - Laura *Hugo: El fantasma Travieso - Tom Thompson (Trailer) ( Doblaje Chileno) *Vanquished - Chris *Hosteria Fantasma - Iris *Perfume - Hallie *Asesinos en la carretera - Archer *La copia - Monica / Dima *El salón del árbol - Sandy / Lisa *Buscando una Familia - Sra. Franks / Voces diversas *C'mon Man - Voces diversas *El traje de San Nicolás - Voces diversas *Indiferencia - Rita / Voces diversas *Para pasarla bien, llámanos... - Presa (Martha MacIsaac) *Young Guns - Yen Sun *San Pedro - Silvia *Santa Bárbara - Guiliana *Olympus has fallen - Lim / voces diversas *Last Ride - Chook *Invisible Touch - J'anna' *Pusher - Voces diversas *A Daughter's Nightmare - Ariel *El Milagro De Fátima - Jacinta *Jackie - John jr *The Void, Conjuros del más allá - Maggie *Amityville: El Despertar - Juliet *Wind River - Natalie *Security - Jamie *Kidnap - Frankie *Home Again - Isabel 'Series de televisión' Elodie Yung * Daredevil - Elektra Natchios (Chile) * Defenders - Elektra Natchios (Chile) Otros: * Daredevil - Elektra Natchios (joven) (Lily Chee) (Chile) * Big Time Rush - Lucy (Malese Jow) / Annie (sirena) / Jennifers / Bobby / Victoria Justice * Perdidos en el espacio (2018) - Judy * Los padres de hoy - Emily (Jamie-Lynn Sigler) * El proyecto Mindy - Betsy Putch / Max * Dexter - Dexter Morgan (niño) (7ma. temporada) / Melanie Garrett (7ma temporada) / Voces diversas * Jessica Jones - Emma (Gillian Glasco) / Presentadora de noticias (Lauren Lim Jackson) / Vito Arocho (Chile) * Escuela de espías - Amber (ep. 8) * El mundo de Indie - Sunnyday / AJ (pequeño) / Molly * The Haunting Hour: La serie - Annie / Lauren / Haley * Rookie Blue: Policías novatos - Melanie / Michelle / Nadia / Voces diversas * Shameless - Meg / Voces diversas * Crematorio - Monica * Washington Heights - Frankie * La vida secreta de la adolescente americana - Grace * Palmeras Ardientes - Chloe * Ray Donovan - Deb (2ª voz) / Frances * Kim of Queens - Addison Wingate * Hijas del Buen Pastor - Megan * Motel Bates - Recepcionista / Jenna / Voces diversas * Brooklyn 9-9 - Detective Rosa Díaz * Orange Is The New Black - Ouija (Chile) * Spring Break With Grandad - Pearl * This is us - Kevin niño / Yvette * Master of none - Diana (Chile) * After Camelot - John niño * Man In The High Castle - Sara / Michiko / Bubby * Ex On The Beach - Jess * Good Girls - Cindy * Toddler & Tiaras (7ma temporada) - Kallyn * Bosch - Kowski * Lovesick - Jonesy (Chile) * Pesca Mortal - Angie Retherford (Chile) * Talía in the Kitchen - Talía * Ex on the Beach - Stevie Mini-series * El aprendíz de Merlín - Yvonne * Birdsong - Grégoire Azaire * Cielo congelado - Voces diversas Dramas coreanos * Eun y sus 3 chicos - Yoon So Ji / Voces diversas * Mil días de promesas - Amiga del trabajo de Seo Li * Yo amo a Lee Taly - Hong Shil * Adonis, flor de invierno - Yoon Soon * Máscara de cristal - Kang Yi Kyung (Seo Woo) Dramas chinos * Sinfonía de amor - Cindy * Tristeza en las estrellas - Ximao / Voces diversas Telenovelas turcas [[Aslı Tandoğan|'Aslı Tandoğan']] * From Lips To Heart - Lamia (Aslı Tandoğan) / Cem * Kösem, la sultana - Gevherhan (Aslı Tandoğan) Otras: * Sila - Feride (Chile) * Medcezir - Ayra (Chile) * Kara Para Aşk - Voces adicionales (Chile) * Una parte de mí - Saadet joven (Chile) * El pañuelo rojo - Asiye (Özge Özpirinçci) * Paramparça - Zehra * Kösem, la sultana - Mustafá (Alihan Türkdemir) (Chile) * Red Scarf - Asiye (Chile) * Alın Yazım - Nermin / Ercan niño Telenovelas portuguesas * La Única Mujer - Lígia / Yrina / Clara 2da voz Telenovelas chilenas * Las Vega's - Natalia Silva (Verónica Soffia) Documentales * Rize - Angry boy / Voces diversas * Buck - Nevada Watt / Voces diversas * Mujeres heroínas - Judith * Nasa´s Unexplained File - Becky Ferreira Adaptaciones * From Lips To Heart * Destiny Dirección y operación técnica *Amsala Girls El vestido perfecto *El Precio de la Historia *Bad Ink *Duck Dynasty *Hijas del Buen Pastor *Kim of Queens *Quien da más *Animales en calzones *Big Time Rush *Birdsong *Black Forest *Bob Esponja *Campeones Sendokai *Condena injusta *Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Do No Harm *Drama Total: La Venganza de la Isla *El hotel de los sueños *El proyecto Mindy *Eliot Kid *Rosita Fresita: Aventuras en Tutti Frutti *Hamburger Hill *Invisible Touch *Justicia Joven *Los padres de hoy *Los Renovadores *Man vs. Food *Mental *M.I.H Escuela de Espías *Motel Bates *Papá, soy una zombi *Perfume *Pop Pixie *Querido Drácula *Redakai *Redakai Las Sombras de Lokar *Rookie Blue: Policías novatos *The Haunting Hour: La serie *Tres espías sin límites (Desde 5ta temp.) *Wheels of Hell *Winx Club (5ª temporada) *Winx Club (miniserie) (episodios 3 y 4) *Club Winx: El secreto del reino perdido *Yo creo en... *Yoohoo y sus amigos *Young Guns *From Lips To Heart Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Venezuela: **Etcétera Group **Lipsync Audio Video **Dolby Audio Video **VC Medios C.A. **Albatros Studios **The Kitchen Caracas **Estudios Backstage * Chile: **DINT Doblajes Internacionales Enlaces externos *Documental sobre el doblaje venezolano ¨Doblado en Venezuela¨ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lEYd50mTyRc *Artículo resumen del trabajo de grado de Judith Noguera y compañia, publicado en el diario venezolano "El Carabobeño" *Artículo de la revista dominical "Eva's" sobre algunos actores de doblaje, donde Judith Noguera fue facilitadora. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Operadores técnicos Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Chile Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Actores de los años 2010